Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Preview Clip 2: The Bayou and the Walk of Life.
Here is the second preview clip from Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws Transcript *Announcer: Here is another clip from Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. *Narrator: Meanwhile, the pirates' prison ship. Slaves now on board: 22,730. (the shot pans on the Buccaneer and goes into a private cabin) In Devious Diesel's private cabin. *Dennis: (walks through to see his captain, but gets tripped up by Den, then falls over) Ouch! (gets up, then turns back crossly at Den) You'll pay for that, soilder! (walks toward his Admiral) *Devious Diesel: Who dares disturb me?! *Dennis: Your horribleness... he has arrived at the swamps! *Devious Diesel: (turns around, shocked and angry) WHAT?!! You incompetent imbecile! GRRRRRRRRRRRR! Send the warship and destroy him. He mustn't get his grubby hands on the four lums. (grabs a yellow lum and eats it, only to chance the 1000 lums sign to 999 lums) *Dennis: Yes, boss. (sends out 8009, a J94 saddle tank, an LMS 8f 2-8-0 No. 48305, 92 Squadron No. 34081, 41708, an LMS tank engine, British Railways Standard Class 4mt No. 80135, a 2-6-4 tank engine, Harlaxton, another tank engine, and No. 65462, a J15 0-6-0 tender engine, piloted by Martello No. 662, an A1X tank locomotive, and N7 tank locomotive No. 7999, with their coaches, and freight cars to look for Thomas) *Thomas: Well, here I am. The Bayou. (walks up to Emily's hideout) *Emily: Here you can win life force and power, and you have enough lums to go there. (transports Thomas to the Walk of Power level) *Bash: Welcome to the Walk of Power time race. *Dash: 3... 2... 1... Run! *Ferdinand: That's right! (Thomas slides down to collect three yellow lums with Emily following and jumps across three webs and grabs only one yellow lum to set the time record to full. They bounce on the web to get the other two yellow lums and follow them on a web to get more yellow lums. They fly down to get more yellow lums and another time wap to increase more time and speed along the falling bridge to get more yellow lums and climb upward to get more yellow lums and another time warp. The two engines fly down to get more yellow lums and climb upward once again and fly across to get more yellow lums another time warp. The two engines miss a yellow lum and a time warp and fall in the water) *Bill: Time out! *Ben: Try again. (Thomas and Emily jump out of the water and restart the time to more minutes and climb up to get the next yellow lum and time warp. The two engines fly down to get more yellow lums and speed through the tunnel toward the next timp and pick up more yellow lums. The race ends when Thomas and Emily reach the end and beat the time limit and win the race to increase their health bars) *Emily: Well done Thomas! That was very fast! 01:53:20. You make a good hero to increase your chances. Here's some more energy. *Stepney: Well done! Now let's get back to the Percy Village. (Owen, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Thomas, and Emily do the dance back to the Isle of Doors) *(Back at the Bayou, Thomas sees 8009 and jumps on a floating barrel to shoot two flying bombs coming toward him and grabs a green lum on another platform and breaks a cage to get two yellow lums and grabs two red lums. Thomas hops on another floating barrel to get across, but shoots two more flying bombs, then grabs three yellow lums before he climbs up to get a green lum. He shoots a switch, then grabs two yellow lums, but flies down to the bottom, runs across the falling platforms, and lands in the water for trying to cross the other bridge after getting a yellow lum. Thomas tries again, and manages to get 48305 with a three coach working, and manages to get across the other bridge to get more yellow lums. He gets a green lum and shoots a cage to free a purple lum and force grabs and throws poor Den into the sea) *Thomas: Yeah! (as he grabs the red lum, swings on the purple lum, and lands on the floating platform, but shoots Bulgy and the Narrow Gauge Trucks, and gets two more yellow lums. He lands in the river after getting hit twice by Bulgy and swims across to get the other two lums and jumps across to get two red lums and a green lum. He shoots a cage to get two more yellow lums and flies down to get four more yellow lums and grabs a green lum. He runs across to get four more yellow lums and shoots a cage to get three more yellow lums and hides as Dennis and S.C.Ruffey on 92 Squadron approach and pass the hideout that Thomas is hiding out) *S.C.Ruffey: Well, he's going to be around here somewhere. *Dennis: S.C.Ruffey, I was thinking... *S.C.Ruffey: Now, Dennis... *Dennis: (shines his light toward the water) But what if he went down the poisoned river... ...so as not to leave his footprints? *S.C.Ruffey; (grabs Dennis) Oh, Dennis, you idiot! You know Thomas is not that smart! (Thomas sighs. S.C.Ruffey starts 34081 all the way toward the Buccaneer. After 92 Squadron leaves, Thomas hurries along the bridge to get three yellow lums and busts a cage to get two more and flees through the hallway after S.C.Ruffey, Dennis, and their locomotive vanish into the night with a passenger train) *Narrator: Meanwhile... *Devious Diesel: I am surrounded by incompetents! Now how will I ever be able to stop Thomas? *S.C.Ruffey: Admiral! I've returned with more than 5,000 slaves. *Devious Diesel: S.C.Ruffey! You've come at the right time. (chuckles) I have a mission for you, a special mission... (S.C.Ruffey takes out his saber staff and ignites both his sabers) *S.C.Ruffey: Killing is my pleasure. Command and your will shall be done. *Devious Diesel: I want you to bring the body of this confounded Thomas! *S.C.Ruffey: It is as good as done. (switches off his saber staff and sets off with his gang to find Thomas) *Devious Diesel: (laughs evilly) You are not long for this world now, Thomas. Because watch out for S.C.Ruffey, for he and his gang will soon make rusty scrap iron of you! (laughs evilly) Category:Dcolemanh